


Sunday Morning

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><a href="http://freefallinfromdreams.tumblr.com/>"> prompted:</a></b> future!klaine in their own apartment: lazy sunday morning spent in bed (just because they can!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

It feels early the first time Kurt wakes up. He doesn’t know how early it really is, but he does remember, after blinking his eyes open and squinting into the first few rays of sunshine filtering through the blinds, that it’s Sunday. Nowhere to be, nothing to do, no reason to leave the warmth of this bed just yet.

He rolls around, looking for Blaine - at some point during the night they must have untangled themselves from each other. The sight immediately puts a smile on his face - Blaine’s face half buried in the pillow, curls everywhere and mouth slightly open.

Kurt slides over, lifts one of Blaine’s arms to slip under it, and Blaine mumbles something and just cuddles in close, tangling their legs together. It’s a practiced move, years of sleeping together making it instinctive.

Kurt hugs him close and falls back asleep within minutes.

The next time he wakes up and opens his eyes, he finds Blaine’s face hovering over his own, head propped up on one hand and a dreamy expression in his eyes.

“Watcha doin’?” Kurt mumbles sleepily.

Blaine smiles, touches his fingers softly to Kurt’s forehead to brush away a strand of hair. “Watching you sleep,” he answers.

“‘s creepy,” Kurt informs him, but smiles back, accepts Blaine’s kiss as he bends his head.

“It’s not creepy,” Blaine objects. “It’s not my fault you’re so pretty when you sleep.”

“Then let me sleep some more,” Kurt requests, closing his eyes again.

“Okay.” Blaine kisses his forehead. “I’m just gonna be here watching you and writing a song in my head about how you’re drooling onto the pillow when you’re sleeping.”

Kurt wipes the corner of his mouth and blinks up at Blaine. “You’re so weird.”

“You must like it, since you’re staying with me.”

Kurt sighs. “Well, you have _some_ good qualities. You make excellent coffee, for example,” he hints.

Blaine laughs and slides a hand under the covers, cupping Kurt’s morning erection through the fabric of his pajama pants. “I also give good morning blow jobs,” he points out.

Kurt presses up against him a little and lets his eyes drift shut again. “True. Get on with it, then, I want coffee.”

Blaine grins, kisses Kurt’s lips, and disappears under the covers where he pulls Kurt’s pants down and gets to work.

It doesn’t take long at all, Kurt is so sensitive in the morning and Blaine’s mouth is incredibly talented, knowing just where to kiss and lick and suck, and Kurt wishes every morning could start like this. With his fingers carded through Blaine’s messy curls, hips thrusting up shallowly into the tight, wet heat of his mouth.

It feels like heaven - he’s still sleep-warm and dazed and so relaxed and Blaine is eager, swallowing around him and humming and playing with Kurt’s balls as his tongue circles around the head of Kurt’s cock.

Kurt lets himself drift along with the gentle build up of delicious tension in his body, savoring the feeling of being taken care of like this. It’s slow and soft waves of arousal, bringing him closer and closer to the edge with every passing minute, everything Blaine does to him to make him feel good. This is his favorite way of waking up.

His eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open as the tingling waves grow hotter under his skin, everything tightening deep inside, fingers tangling in Blaine’s hair and his toes curling into the sheets.

He comes with a sigh, spilling into Blaine’s mouth as the orgasm shivers through his body, slow and drawn-out comfortable bliss that leaves him boneless and sated.

“You really are good at that,” he pants, smiling up at Blaine who reemerges from under the covers, grinning down at him and wiping a drop of come from the corner of his mouth.

“I know.” Blaine captures Kurt’s lips in a lazy kiss, settling on top of him to press his own erection against Kurt’s hip and rut against him. “I love doing that for you.”

“Your turn,” Kurt decides once he’s caught his breath, and rolls them over, sliding down to pull off Blaine’s pajama pants.

Blaine’s hard, flushed cock bobs against his stomach and Kurt bends down to lick a long stripe from the base up to the head, which is almost purple with arousal, before poking out his tongue to lick off the precome that’s glistening on the tip.

Blaine is close already, letting out a shuddery breath at the contact. His thighs are trembling, hands cupping the back of Kurt’s head to urge him on, and Kurt complies, sinking his mouth down over him as far as he can go.

He knows what Blaine likes and he doesn’t hold back, he just wants to make him feel _amazing_ , wants to show him how much he loves him by giving him this.

Blaine barely lasts a few minutes before he cries out and bucks up off the mattress, thick ropes of come shooting into Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt sucks it out of him, swallowing every last drop until Blaine twitches away and slumps back down onto the bed, panting harshly.

The look on his face when Kurt crawls up to him and cuddles in close is something Kurt thinks he’ll never get used to, no matter how many years they’ve been together. Blaine looks so _happy_ , blissed-out and spent and sweaty.

Kurt watches him for a second, something in his chest expanding and making his fingertips tingle until he feels like he’s going to float away with the feeling flooding his heart.

“I love you,” he says.

They say it often; all the time, really, when they kiss goodbye at the door or when Blaine offers him a backrub after a long day or when Kurt is home before Blaine and uses the extra half hour to bake the peanut butter cookies Blaine loves so much.

There is nothing new about the declaration, they know how they feel about each other and they know how lucky they are.

But sometimes, in moments like these, Kurt really _feels_ it. How much he loves Blaine. And even after all this time together, it still leaves him breathless, the enormity of it, the way he can feel Blaine deep in his soul, like loving him is more than just a feeling. It’s part of who he is.

He’s not sure he believes in soulmates; he doesn’t believe in destiny or a higher power guiding their every step. He and Blaine have worked hard to get where they are, they’ve had their rough patches, their break up, their fights. But Kurt knows how lucky they are, to have found each other. They just - they’re _right_ together. And he can’t _imagine_ not having Blaine.

There are many things he knows he needs to do with his life, and loving Blaine every minute of every day, as much as he can, is one of them. He needs Blaine. He _loves_ him, with all his heart, with everything he has, and looking at him now, at his lovely, flushed face and his silly, post-orgasmic grin, Kurt feels a rush of tenderness that leaves him trembling.

“I love you,” he repeats in a shaky voice, touching Blaine’s cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin under his eye.

Blaine opens his eyes, puts his own hand over Kurt’s. “I love you too,” he says. “So much. You know I do, Kurt.”

“Yes. I know,” Kurt answers, and it’s true. The knowledge still overwhelms him at times.

Blaine leans up for a kiss, then lays back again and just - smiles, open and wide and gorgeous.

Kurt smiles back for a second before resting his forehead against Blaine’s. “So. Coffee?” he asks hopefully, and Blaine rolls his eyes and laughs. 

“Five more minutes of afterglow?” he begs. “I really want to cuddle right now.”

Kurt sighs and slides down, kisses the spot over Blaine’s heart before pillowing his head on Blaine’s chest. “You’re always so lazy after sex.”

Not that he’s complaining. He’s the same way, after all.

**

Blaine makes coffee while Kurt puts waffles and cookies on a tray and finds the strawberries in the fridge. He rinses them in the kitchen sink and by the time he’s put them in a bowl, Blaine has filled two cups with steaming hot coffee, and together they make their way back to bed.

They snuggle back under the covers, balancing the tray on their legs, and as soon as they’re settled, Blaine shoves an entire cookie into his mouth, chewing enthusiastically.

“Well. That’s attractive.” Kurt raises an eyebrow at him before lifting the coffee to his lips.

Blaine shrugs and swallows before answering, “Sleeping makes me hungry. And sex makes me even hungrier!

“Breathing makes you hungry,” Kurt comments, reaching for a waffle and tearing off a piece, placing a strawberry on top before popping it into his mouth.

Blaine leans over and places a wet kiss on Kurt’s mouth, leaving behind some cookie crumbs on Kurt’s bottom lip that he wipes away with his thumb.

**

Kurt carries the mostly empty tray back into the kitchen, leaving it on the counter to clean up later.

When he comes back into the bedroom, Blaine has his laptop open on his knees.

“More puppy videos?” Kurt asks, sighing in mock exasperation as he drops onto the mattress next to his boyfriend, curling against his side.

“You know you love them,” Blaine answers, opening a new browser window.

Kurt puts his hand on Blaine’s stomach, right where it’s soft and curved outwards a little. He loves that spot. Blaine never seems to be able to get rid of it no matter how much he works out, and Kurt is selfishly glad about it, it’s the perfect place to rest his head when they’re cuddling on the couch. And when they’re like this, wrapped together in their bed, his hand just _fits_ there, like it’s a spot just made for him.

His fingers caress Blaine’s belly softly, nails scratching lightly through the trail of hair leading down to his groin, and his cheek drops to Blaine’s shoulder.

“What are your thoughts on showering sometime in the near future?” he asks.

Blaine is busy finding a youtube video he wants to watch and shakes his head absentmindedly. “Later? I was hoping you’d fuck me before we actually get up.”

Kurt frowns. “And you’re trying to set the mood by showing me videos of a puppy chasing its own tail?”

“No, that’s just to pass the time,” Blaine replies. “Would you rather watch something else?”

“Show me the one with the sneezing baby panda,” Kurt demands, and Blaine happily complies.

“Oh, by the way,” he says once they’ve both laughed at the little panda, “Sam texted. Do we want to go over there for pizza and a movie next Wednesday?”

Kurt thinks about it. “Sounds like fun,” he decides.

“I agree.” Blaine finds a video of a baby giraffe chasing a bird and opens it. “I’ll text him back later.”

“Good.” Kurt slides a little lower and tangles their feet together. “Could you check what the weather is going to be like tomorrow? If it’s cold we need to do laundry, I have no clean sweaters and neither have you.”

“You have an entire closet full of -” Blaine catches Kurt’s glance and stops. “Right,” he says, placing a kiss in Kurt’s hair. “Let me check.”

“Thank you.” Kurt pats Blaine’s belly in thanks and smiles. “And then we can have morning sex.”

“I thought we already had morning sex?” Blaine asks.

“Did you ask me to fuck you or did you not?”

Blaine smiles down at him happily. “I did. I definitely did. You’re right.”

“Besides,” Kurt explains. “We had _early_ morning sex. Now we are going to have mid-morning sex. Very different things.”

“Well, that’s true,” Blaine agrees. “And 81 degrees with a ten percent chance of rain. For tomorrow.” He closes his laptop and puts it on the nightstand, dropping back onto the bed with his arms spreading out on either side of him, and grins up at Kurt. “So. You said something about fucking me?”

Kurt kicks off the covers completely and grabs for the waistband of Blaine’s pajama pants, tugging them off in one swift motion as soon as Blaine lifts his hips. “I believe I did,” he says, wrapping a hand around Blaine’s half-hard cock, starts stroking him to full hardness with practiced movements of his wrist.

“I love Sunday mornings,” Blaine sighs, resting his head against the pillow and reaching up to pull Kurt down on top of him.

“Only the mornings?” Kurt teases, lowering his head to bite at Blaine’s bottom lip. “So last Sunday afternoon when we went through half a box of condoms -”

“Oh well, I guess that was all right,” Blaine concedes, and then gasps when Kurt tightens his grip on him, thumb rubbing just under the head of his cock.

“So, you would be interested in repeating it?”

Blaine slides his hands down Kurt’s back, slipping them into his pants to squeeze his ass. “I could be persuaded, I guess.”

Kurt lets out a breath and rocks his hips down against Blaine’s thigh, claiming his mouth in a short, messy kiss. “Wonderful. Let’s get an early start, then.”


End file.
